dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Divine bustier
VII}} The divine bustier (formerly Pure Bustier) is a recurring bodice in [[Dragon Quest series|the Dragon Quest series]]. Designed for women, it either restores the wearer's HP when walking or increases the wearer's evasion rate. Characteristics The bustier has had two distinctive appearances throughout the series. When it first appeared in VII, the bustier appeared to be made out of a lavender lacy material with intricate designs and a orange oval-shaped jewel in the front. The design introduced in VIII appears in all other games that have the bustier. The outfit consists of a leotard made out of purple cloth and features golden wing designs near the top, gold lacings on the front, sides, and back, two white wings on the back, and a yellow miniskirt attached to the waistline. The top of the bustier is connected with strings to a purple choker that also has golden and white wing designs. It also features white opera gloves and white knee-high stockings, both with purple bands with golden wing designs near the tops, as well as gold wristbands. Jessica's version of the bustier is worn with purple and gold slippers and she wears purple and gold hairbands on her ponytails. Jade wears purple high-heeled shoes with decorative roses, as well as a rose in her hair when she dons the outfit. The stockings are missing from the IX version of the bustier as leg armor is considered a separate equipment slot. In the 3DS version of VIII, as well as all versions of XI, the outfit was made less revealing by covering parts of the midriff and thighs with white cloth. Appearances Dragon Quest VII The divine bustier (known as the pure bustier in the PS1 version) has a defence bonus of +95 and a style bonus of +92. It can only be equipped by Maribel and Aishe and it restores the wearer's HP when walking outside of battle. Divine bustiers are dropped by Gourdzilla or can be won from the Lucky Panel at the Casino in Buccanham. It can be sold for 14,000 gold. Dragon Quest VIII The divine bustier has a defence bonus of +105 and an evasion bonus of 25%. It can be equipped by both Jessica and Red and changes Jessica's appearance. The divine bustier is crafted in the Alchemy Pot by combining a shimmering dress with a dangerous bustier. In the 3DS version, the costume has been altered slightly to be less revealing on Jessica, covering up all of her legs compared to the PS2 version. Dragon Quest IX It has a defense of 58 and an evasion chance of 2%. It is the upgraded form of the silk bustier. It can be made by Bustier x1 Slipweed x7 and Sainted soma x3. All classes can equip this and is female only. It can be sold for 16250 gold. It has a four star rarity. Its flavor text says "A beautiful bodice that makes sidestepping enemy strikes a cinch". ''Dragon Quest XI The divine bustier has a defence bonus of +83, a charm bonus of +79, and increases evasion by 3%, reaching to a maximum of +99 for defence, +91 charm, and +5% evasion chance if refined with the Fun-Size Forge. The bustier can only be equipped by Jade and changes her appearance when worn. It can be purchased from Gondolia in the post-game from one of the two merchant brothers. They will initially sell the bustier for a whopping '''1,000,000' gold coins, but if the player keeps going back and forth to talk to the two brothers, they can be haggled down to selling it for just 200,000 gold. Once purchased, the divine bustier cannot be sold. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VII armor Category:Dragon Quest VIII armor Category:Dragon Quest IX clothing Category:Dragon Quest XI clothing